1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic accelerator of a motorized vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
In general, an electronic member having an adjustable resistor may be often used to control the rotational speed of the motor of a conventional motorized vehicle in accordance with the prior art. The resistance is decreased during the accelerating process, while the resistance is increased during the decelerating process, thereby changing the output current of the rotational speed controller to the motor.
According to the formula of V(voltage)=I(current)xc3x97R(resistance). It is found that, during the accelerating process, the resistance is decreased, and the current increased, so that the rotational speed is increased. On the contrary, during the decelerating process, the resistance is increased, and the current decreased, so that the rotational speed is decreased.
However, the conventional electronic member having an adjustable resistor is easily worn out due to the friction, thereby decreasing the lifetime thereof.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an electronic accelerator of a motorized vehicle including a shield mounted between a light sensitive resistor and a focusing type LED. The amount of the light source received by the light sensitive resistor from the focusing type LED can be converted into different signals, so as to control the rotational speed of the motor. The shield may be applied to the accelerator of a vehicle, including the accelerating handle, the accelerating pedal, or the accelerating lever. When the accelerator drives the shield to rotate, the arc-shaped surface secured on the shield has a shielding area gradually reduced from one side to the other side, thereby allowing the focusing type LED has a greater amount of light source to be emitted on the light sensitive resistor, thereby preventing the electronic elements from wearing due to friction during operation.
In accordance with the present invention, the electronic accelerator of a motorized vehicle comprises:
a handlebar;
an accelerating handle rotatably mounted on the handlebar;
a light sensitive resistor secured on the handlebar;
a focusing type LED secured on the handlebar and spaced apart from the light sensitive resistor;
a fixing housing mounted on the handlebar for entirely covering the light sensitive resistor and the focusing type LED;
a shield mounted on the accelerating handle to rotate therewith, and located between the light sensitive resistor and the focusing type LED; and
an arc-shaped surface secured on the shield to move therewith, and located between the light sensitive resistor and the focusing type LED, the arc-shaped surface having a shielding area gradually reduced from one side to the other side;
wherein, when the accelerating handle is rotated relative to the handlebar, the shield is rotated to move the arc-shaped surface to adjustably shield a light source receiving amount of the light sensitive resistor from the focusing type LED, and the light sensitive resistor transmits a signal to a rotational speed controller, so as to increase or decrease a speed of a motor.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the accelerator is provided with two shields, two light sensitive resistors, and two focusing type LED, the shield having two sides respectively provided with two shield planes and two shield inclined faces, so as to increase or decrease a speed of a motorized vehicle when the motorized vehicle is moved forward or backward.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.